User talk:WikiaWizard
Hi there! Welcome to the Dead Island Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Our Policies? You can find our policies here. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Challenges Check out the challenge you edited last. I stuck a heading in there, and changed it to a simpler numbered list. I think the layout works better, and is easier to read at-a-glance. -Mroosa (talk) 13:19, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Mroosa. I've had a look at the page (Anger management was it?) and it looks very nice to me. I thought of doing something similar but I wasn't sure seeing as I'm new here and I'm not familiar with the conventions. If you haven't already, you might like to have a look at the Challenges page itself as on there it uses tables. But I do like the use of a "Requirements" heading and a numbered list. Do you think that we should do the same for the others now? :Oh, and by the way would you like me to reply to messages on the same page or would you prefer I leave a message on your own talk page in future? :Thanks for dropping by :) --WikiaWizard (talk) 19:55, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Personally, I would have preferred if this wikia implemented the actual comments module, instead of having to use "talk" pages. We can leave the conversation here, if you like. - Mroosa (talk) 20:03, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :I agree. I was quite used to these types of talk pages in the past when they were the only option but considering now they have it makes discussions a lot easier. We use it on the Amalur Wiki as you can see on my own Message Wall. Now that you mention this though, do you happen to know any of the admins here that can help? And sure thing. --WikiaWizard (talk) 20:10, December 18, 2014 (UTC) The only admin to have recently logged in, was jgjake, but he was only responding to someone and that was in November. No admins seem to be active on this wiki at the moment. - Mroosa (talk) 20:30, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :I agree. I was quite used to these types of talk pages in the past when they were the only option but considering now they have it makes discussions a lot easier. We use it on the Amalur Wiki as you can see on my own Message Wall. Now that you mention this though, do you happen to know any of the admins here that can help? And sure thing. --WikiaWizard (talk) 20:10, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I don't think that you managed to reply to my original question above (probably due to all the text :P). As I said before, I do like the use of a "Requirements" heading and a numbered list. So, do you think that we should do the same for the others now? --WikiaWizard (talk) 21:06, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Hello WikiaWizard, i just want to say Good Job to you. :Why thank you very much! Your praise is greatly appreciate friend :) --WikiaWizard (talk) 13:57, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: New Templates In fact, yes, I was thinking of adding to the top of an article. Although, the way I was going to do is similar to the BioShock Wiki, but it needs code to be implemented into the CSS. Considering the increasing amount of lore and information, it would be appropriate, and nonetheless, good looking. So, depending on the reception for this, we'll just have to wait for someone to become an admin to add it. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 18:16, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Sure thing. From my point of view I think that it looks really nice and should definitely be used :) --WikiaWizard (talk) 23:55, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Request for Rights/Adoption Hello! Please see here. k78talk Re: Thanks Oops, sorry… Looks like I simply didn't click on the "save user groups" button on your rights management page. Well, it's done now. Congrats :) I think that giving the three of you admin rights will let the wiki grow and become a better place for the franchise fans. You care of the wiki, you cooperate, you're willing to contribute and change things… and that's exactly what the wiki need nowadays. Good luck! :) k78talk Re: Congrats Congratulations on your half as well! I hope that the three of us will be able to improve the wiki and make it much better than what it was before. Thanks, NinjaFatGuy (talk) 05:21, December 23, 2014 (UTC)